The Truth
by PNHornsby
Summary: I wrote this back in 2000. It takes place 2/3 through season 7. It is a clone story.


**The Mall,**

**11:45 a.m.**

**February 17, 2000**

Mulder was standing by a jewel case, looking very nerves. He jumped when the sales clerk walked up to him. She handed him and box, and Mulder opened it. He thanked the lady and started to walk away when he saw who was walking toward him. It was Margaret Scully, Scully's Mother. She smiled at him with her warms smile. Mulder could not help smile back at her, even thou he felt like a deer caught in a car's head lights.

"Hi, Fox, what are you doing out here?" Mrs. Scully asked as she eyed the box in his hand.

Mulder tried his best to stay claim. "A friend asked me to pick up a ring he had made for his girlfriend." Mulder told her, hoping she would not ask anymore questions.

"Well, that's nice of you. How is Dana doing? I haven't talk to her since Saturday when she called and told me she wasn't going to make it to dinner Sunday." Mrs. Scully said with a half smile. Mulder could tell she was worried.

"She told me she couldn't wait to have dinner with you." Mulder said surprised.

"Is she OK? Nothing happen to her, has there?" Mrs. Scully asked really worried now.

"No. I don't think so." Mulder said starting to worry a little himself. "I was going to meet her for lunch after I picked up the ring. Do you want to go with me."

"Yes, if you don't mind." Mrs. Scully answered Mulder.

"Mind, why would I mind having lunch with two very beautiful women." Mulder said as he held his arm out. Mrs. Scully wrapped her arm around Mulder's and they walked down the mall together to the cafeteria.

Scully looked at her watch for the fourth time. She was use to Mulder being late, but he said he was going to be in the mall, picking something up, so where was he. When she looked up, Scully saw Mulder and her Mom walk toward her.

"Mom, Hi," Scully said as she stood up and hugged her Mother.

"Dana, are you OK, is something wrong?" Mrs. Scully asked as she looked in her daughter's eyes for answers.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm fine. I guess you're talking about yesterday." Scully said and her Mom answered yes. "I..." Scully tried to think fast. "Thought I was coming down with a cold and I didn't want to give it to you. And I didn't want you coming over to take care of me. I guess it was just a 24 hour thing." Scully said hoping her Mother believed her. When she smiled, Scully know her Mother did and it hurt her. Scully hates lying to her Mom, but she would tell her Mother the truth late. She didn't want Mulder to know what was going on with her.

When Scully looked at Mulder, she knew he didn't believe her. He had this look in his eyes that told Scully he would ask her about it later.

"Are you joining us for lunch?" Scully asked as she sat back down.

"No, I'm going to see Nancy. She's in the hospital." Mrs. Scully said as she pulled her car keys out of her purse.

"Is she OK?" Asked Scully.

"She fall again, but she OK." Answered Mrs. Scully.

"Give her my best," Scully said.

"I will, bye, Fox." Mrs. Scully said and then walked away.

Mulder sat down in the chair, and looked at Scully. She was wearing a light blue cotton sweater, that went perfect with her eyes, and a pair of blue jeans. 'Mulder, stop looking at her like that. She is you partner.' Mulder told himself.

"Why did you lie to your Mom?" Mulder asked.

"I didn't lie," Scully protested.

"Scully, I have worked with you for the pasted six years. I can tell when you are lying, and you are lying right now." Mulder said as he leaned on the table with his arms crossed.

Scully looked down at the table and laughed. "OK, I lied about the cold, but I really did not feel up to being around any body. I just wanted to be a lone." Scully told Mulder. He just looked at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," she answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Mulder, look, I'm fine. I was worn out, the week caught up with me. I just wanted to be by myself and rest. OK." Scully said as she looked Mulder in the eyes.

"OK," Mulder said as he sat back. The look in his eyes told Scully he would believe her for now. It also told her that Mulder was going to keep an eye on her.

Mulder was wearing a gray T-shirt, blue jeans, and his leather jacket. Scully just realized she liked it when he wore a T-shirt. 'Stop it, Dana, this is Mulder, remember.'

"So, why did you want to have lunch together? Skinner gave us both the day off, and we don't have a new case yet. So, what's up?" Scully said as she looked at the menu.

"Why does something have to be up?" Mulder said as he smiled at Scully.

"Mulder, this so you we are talking about." Scully said as she put the menu down and looked at Mulder. "Six years, remember. I think I know when you are up to something."

"Scully, I'm not up to anything. I just wanted to have lunch with you, that's all." Mulder said. He still had a smile on his face and was now rocking the chair on its two back legs.

"Why don't I believe you." Scully said.

"I don't know." Mulder said setting the chair down.

Before Scully could say anything else, Mulder's cell phone rung.

"Mulder," Mulder said into his phone. "Yes. No, she's right here. O.K. Yes, sir." When Mulder said sir, Scully knew it was Skinner.

"What does Skinner want?" Scully asked when Mulder hung up.

"I don't know. He just said he would like to see us as soon as possible." Mulder said as he stood up. Scully was right behind him.

**J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building,**

**1:05 p.m.**

It took Mulder and Scully twenty minutes to arrive at Skinner's office. When they got there, Skinner's secretary told they to go on in. Mulder knock then open the door. Skinner was talking to a lady with shoulder length red hair. Her hair was darker, but she stood around the same height as Scully.

"Sir, you wanted to see us." Mulder said as he held the door for Scully.

"Yes, I want to introduce you to Michelle Lawrence. She just transferred here from our field office in West Virginia. Agent Lawrence, this is Special Agent Fox Mulder and Dana Scully." Skinner said as he stood up.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Agent Lawrence said as she shook Scully's, then Mulder's hand.

"Hi," Scully said and Mulder nodded his head.

"Agent Lawrence was assigned a case that she would like to have your help on. That is why I wanted to introduce you." Skinner said as he sat back down.

"What is the case about?" Mulder asked.

"Five men around the age of 27, they all look a like. And they are not related from what I can find out about them. AD Skinner told me you two have had some experiences with this kind of case." Agent Lawrence said as she handed a folder to Mulder. He opened the folder so Scully could look to.

"Sir, I have a doctor appointment I need to get to." Scully said as she looked at her watch.

"Of course, Agent Scully, I thank you for coming in. Agent Lawrence, you understand?" Skinner asked as he put his hand together on his desk.

"Yes, I understand, I have something I need to do anyway. How about I meet you at the library at seven-thirty tomorrow." Lawrence said as Mulder handed the folder back to her.

"O.K.," Mulder said.

"Thank you, Scully, Mulder." Skinner said as he stood up. "You can go."

"Thank you," Mulder said. He was out the door after Scully in no time.

"Hey, Scully, wait up." He said.

"What now, Mulder." Scully said as she pressed the down button on the elevator and turned to look at Mulder.

"Are you OK? Why are you going to the doctors?" Mulder asked stepping close to Scully.

"I'm fine, it's just an annual check up." Scully answered Mulder. The elevator doors open and Scully stepped in. Mulder was still right behind her.

"Are, you sure?" Mulder said leaning against the elevator wall.

"Mulder!"

"OK, I leave you alone. You're my best friend. I worry about you, OK." Mulder said as he put his hands in his jacket pockets. He felt the ring box in his right pocket that he forgot about.

"Mulder, I can take care of myself. You don't need to worry about me." Scully said with a hurt look on her face. It really was not a hurt look, more like a guilty look.

"I know, but I can't help it." Mulder said looking down. 'I love you, and it's killing me.' He thought as he held the ring box thigh.

"Mulder, will it make you feel better if I call you after my appointment, and tell you that I'm OK?" Scully asked. The doors opened, and Scully and Mulder stepped off the elevator.

"No. You don't have to call me. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Mulder said then walked away.

Scully watched as Mulder walked away for her. A part of her felt as if he was leaving her. And the feeling scared her. Scully got in her car, but did not start it. She just sat there, thinking of Mulder. Wondering way he wanted to have lunch with her on their day off. Feeling guilty about not telling Mulder what was going on with her. 'Mulder, I wish thing were different.' Scully thought as she started her car and drove away.

Mulder was sitting in his car and watched Scully drive by him. He thought about following her, but knew better than to do that. He opened the ring box and looked at the ring again. Mulder loved Scully, but knew he could not tell her. 'Maybe one of these days.' Mulder thought as he closed the box and put it back in his pocket.

**Scully's apartment,**

**5:30 p.m.**

Scully walked into her place and put her keys down on the table by her answering machine. She went to her kitchen and got a glass of water. When she came back to her living room, Scully saw she had one message on her machine. She pressed the button, and her Mother's voice felled the room.

"Dana, Honey, it's me. I thought I would call and tell you that Nancy gets to go home tomorrow. How was your lunch? Well, I let you go. Love you," Mrs. Scully said and hung up.

Scully took her coat off and put it in her hall closet. She was just about to call her Mom when there was a knock at her door. Scully looked threw the peephole and there was her Mother.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Scully said when she opened the door.

"I thought I would come over and talk to my daughter." Mrs. Scully said as she took her coat off and sat down on the couch.

"About what?" Scully asked as she sat down by her Mother.

"About why you lied to me." Mrs. Scully said looking at Scully.

Scully looked down and closed her eyes. "I really wasn't lying to you. I lied because I didn't want Mulder to know." Scully said, looking up at her Mother with a half smile.

"Know what, Honey?" Mrs. Scully said putting a hand on Scully shoulder.

Scully close her eyes again and a tear slipped out of the corner of her eye. "Mom, my cancer might be back."

Mrs. Scully took her daughter in her arms. "Dana, Honey, I'm sorry." Scully hugged her Mom and cried. No one said anything. Mrs. Scully just held her daughter and let her cry.

"Why don't you want Fox to know?" Mrs. Scully asked after about five minutes, braking the silence.

"I... he worries about me as it is. I don't want him watching my every move. I want him to know I can take care of myself." Scully said as she sat back and whipped her eyes.

"Dana, he loves you, he can't help worry about you." Mrs. Scully said handing a tissue to Scully.

"What?!" Scully said with wide eyes. "Has he said something to you?"

"No, I can see it in his eyes. The way he looks at you, and when someone says your name." Mrs. Scully said with a big smile on her face.

"Oh," Scully said looking at her hands.

"Dana, he bought a ring." When Mrs. Scully said that Scully looked back up. "He said he was picking it up for a friend, but I know he was lying. He was way to jumpy when he saw me."

"Mom, that doesn't mean anything." Scully said looking away.

"Dana, look at me and tell me what you feel for Fox." Mrs. Scully said as she put her hand on Scully's hand. Scully looked at her Mom and thought about what she did feel for Mulder. "Well?"

"He's my best friend." Scully said.

"And."

"And, I can't see myself with any one else, but Mulder. But do I love him more than just a friend, I don't know. And if I do, how do I know he loves me the same way." Scully said as she stood up. She had to move around, get her mind to work.

"He has a ring." Mrs. Scully said again.

"What does that mean? Maybe he did pick it up for a friend and he got nerves when he saw you because he thought you would take it the wrong way." Scully said trying to convince herself otherwise.

"Dana, I have one more question and then I'm leaving to let you think about everything. Have you two ever kissed?" Mrs. Scully asked standing up and put her coat on.

Scully did not answer at first. Her mind when back to New Years Eve night. Mulder had to go to the hospital because of his arm. He was attack by a zombie, of all things. The television was on in the waiting room and they were watching the ball drop. When Scully turned to look at Mulder, he bent down and kissed her. She didn't stop him, in fact, she kissed back. She liked the kiss, but she didn't think it would have been any better than if they had kissed in the hall way, but that bee had to sting her.

"Dana?" Mrs. Scully asked, stepping closer to Scully.

"Yes, but it was just a kiss on New Years Eve night. That's all, just a friendly kiss." Scully said not wanting to believe it was anything more.

"I know I said that was my last question, but I lied. What did the kiss mean to you?" Mrs. Scully said as she placed her hand on Scully's shoulder. Scully looked at her Mom, not knowing what to said. Because she was not sure how she felt about the kiss. "I'm leaving now." Mrs. Scully hugged her daughter and left.

Scully showered and then sat down to watch the television, but it did not help. Her mind kept going back to Mulder. She knew she should tell Mulder about her cancer maybe coming back. But she did not want him to worry. When she first found out she had cancer, Scully knew Mulder blamed himself for her sickness.

Around nine-thirty, Scully went to bed. She could not sleep, she laid in the bed thinking about what her Mother said. 'I can see it in his eyes. He has a ring. Has he ever kissed you?' Scully rolled on her sided trying to stop her mind from wondering. It did not work, she laid a wake to about twelve-fifty. Only to wake up about every hour.

**Mulder's apartment,**

**7:00 p.m.**

Mulder was laying on his couch, flipping threw stations. After about a half hour, he gave up on finding something to watch to kept his mind off of Scully. Not even the new case with Agent Lawrence was doing the trick. Five times now he wanted to pick up the phone and call Scully. After the sixth time, Mulder decided to go for a walk.

He put his jacket on and was just about to open the door when his phone rung. Mulder ran to his phone, hoping it was Scully.

"Hello," Mulder said.

"Fox, did I caught you at a bad time." It was Mrs. Scully.

Mulder sat down, "No, I was almost out the door when the phone rung. Is everything OK?"

"Fox, I just wanted to ask you something." Mrs. Scully said and Mulder could hear something in her voice. What it was, Mulder was not sure.

"Uh, yeah, shot." Mulder said wondering if it had to do with the ring.

"Did you really pick that ring up for a friend, or did you buy it for Dana?" Mrs. Scully asked, getting right to the point.

"No. I didn't pick it up for a friend." Mulder said, but did not finish answering the rest of the question.

"Fox, you got to tell her, before something happens." Mrs. Scully said and then it hit Mulder what he heard in her voice. It was fear, fear for him and Scully. Fear that if something is not said soon, it will be to late.

"Mrs. Scully, is there something wrong with Dana?" Mulder asked standing up.

"No, she's OK." She answered.

"Than why did you say I need to tell her before something happens?" Mulder asked. He could feel the little hairs standing up on the back of his neck. Mrs. Scully did not answer. "Mrs. Scully, what is it?"

"Dana's cancer is back." She finally answered and Mulder wished she hadn't.

"What?" Mulder asked as he closed his eyes. He could feel his heart beat faster.

"Fox, take care of her." Mulder heard the voice say over the phone. But this time, it wasn't Mrs. Scully voice, it was Melissa Scully.

Mulder's eyes flow open and he found himself on his couch.

"Oh, god," he said as he sat up. The whole phone call was a dream. 'Mulder, get it together.' Mulder thought as he stood up and walked into his bath room. He turned on the cold water, and threw some on his face. After he dried his face, Mulder picked up the phone to call Scully. He hung up after he looked at his clock, it was almost midnight.

'I'll just ask her tomorrow. Ask her what? What are you going to say. Hey, Scully, last night I had a dream about your Mother and dead sister telling me you cancer is back and to take care of you. You're letting your fears get to you, Mulder. Scully is OK. Stop your worrying.' Mulder told himself as he laid on his bed looking at the ceiling. But he could not stop worrying about her. He tossed and turned all night long.

**J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building,**

**February 18,**

**7:05 p.m.**

Mulder was half a sleep when he walked into his office. He started to say good morning to Scully, but stop when he saw her with her head down on her desk. Mulder walked over to her and look at Scully. She looked so beautiful to him. Mulder wanted so much to take her in his arms and tell her. He wanted to tell Scully everything, what he thought about her, and how he felt for her. Mulder reached down to push some hair out of Scully's face when he saw her open her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Mulder said as he pulled his hand back. Scully sat up and stretched.

"No, that's alright. What time is it?" Scully asked as she looked at her watch. "Agent Lawrence wanted us to meet her at the library at seven-thirty." Scully was saying as she stood up and reached for her brief case. Scully stood up to fast it felt as if her legs gave out on her. She tried to grab her desk to steady herself but it didn't work.

Mulder grab Scully and held her close to his side. The whole time telling himself he was just doing that to make sure Scully was OK. "What happen? You OK?" Mulder asked, not letting go.

"I just got a little dizzy. Stood up to fast." Scully said, all too aware of Mulder's hands on her waist. Mulder was standing so close to Scully, she could feel his body heat. "Mulder, you can let go of me now."

"You're not dizzy no more?" Mulder asked before he let go of Scully.

"No, I'm fine." Scully said as she looked up at Mulder. She looked in his eyes and her Mothers words came back to her. 'I can see it in his eyes.' At that moment, Scully thought she could see it too. She knew Mulder cared for her, she cared for him to. But there, for a spilt second, Scully thought she saw more than Mulder caring for her as a friend. She thought she saw Mulder looking at her as the women he loved. Mulder let go of Scully and a part of her wished he didn't.

"I'll be right back." Scully said as she slowly walked away from Mulder. She went to the women rest room and stood, looking at herself in the mirror. She turned the cold water on and slashed a little on her face. Scully grab a paper towel and pat her face dry. When she looked back in the mirror, Scully saw her nose was bleeding. Just then Mulder knocked on the door.

"Scully, you alright?" She heard him ask.

"Yeah, Mulder, I'll be out in a minute." Scully called back as she whipped the blood away. The bleeding stopped as fast as it started. Scully threw the paper towel away and step out in to the hall way. Mulder was standing there waiting for her.

"Agent Lawrence is in our office waiting for us." Mulder told Scully. She followed him back down the hall way. When they arrived back at the office, Scully saw Agent Lawrence looking at Mulder's pictures all over the wall.

"Agent Mulder, when I was told about you and the X-files, I thought every body was just over reacting. But, don't take that wrong, to me, it looks like you take your work to heart. I like that, it tells me that I can count on you two to help me with this case." Agent Lawrence said as Mulder and Scully walked in to the room.

"Thank you," Mulder said as walked over to his desk. Scully walked over to hers and sat down. "Please, sit down, and you can just call me Mulder."

"Agent Lawrence, I thought you want us to meet you at the library?" Scully asked as Agent Lawrence sat down and opened her brief case.

"I did, but I couldn't wait to show you what I found. Oh, and please call me Michelle or Mickie, I don't really like my last name." Michelle said as she handed a folder to Scully. "I found three more men that look like the others."

"How did you get this case?" Scully asked as she opened the file.

"I was doing a back ground check on day-care workers." Michelle said as she pulled a piece of paper out of her brief case.

"Do they have anything else in common?" Mulder asked as he walked over to Scully so he could look at the file also.

"No. Just they all look a like and work with kids." Michelle said as she handed a list of Day-Cares and hospitals to Mulder. Mulder looked at the list, six Day-Cares and two hospitals.

"It looks like you are doing good on your own. What do you need our help on?" Mulder asked looking at Michelle. Scully looked up at Mulder, shocked to hear what he just said. These men were obvious clones.

"I have tried to talk to the men, but where I have just became an FBI agent, nobody is taking me that serious. I was hoping you two could help me interview the men." Michelle said as she crossed her arms and looked back at Mulder. She knew Mulder was testing her and she was standing her ground.

"So, where do we start?" Mulder asked walking back over to his desk.

"WVU Children's Hospital in West Virginia. I booked us all a flight at eleven-fifteen, if you don't mind." Michelle said as Scully handed the file back to her.

**WVU Children's Hospital,**

**West Virginia,**

**12:45 P.M.**

Mulder, Scully, and Michelle arrived in Morgan Town a little after twelve, rented a car and drove to the Children's Hospital. When asked if they could speak to Tom Lively, the nurse informed them that Tom's shift did not start until one.

"Would you like to wait for him?" The nurse asked when she saw that the FBI agents where not going to leave.

"Yes, and when Mr. Lively arrives, would you tell him that we would like to talk to him." Michelle said. Mulder could hear the sarcasm in her voice. He could not help smile when Michelle turned away from the nurse and walked back over to him and Scully.

Forty-five minutes later the nurse walked into the waiting room. "Mr. Lively just called, he's going to be a little late. I told him that you wanted to talk to him. He said when he gets here, he'll talk to you." Then the nurse turned around and left.

"Great, I'm going to go get some coffee. Can I get you any thing?" Michelle asked as she stood up.

"No, thank you." Scully said as she stood up too. Her leg had fallen asleep and she needed to walk around.

"I'm fine," Mulder said putting a magazine down.

Five minutes after Michelle left, a man walked into the room. "I was told that you want to speak with me." He said looking at Mulder then to Scully.

"I'm sorry, we wanted to talk to Tom Lively." Scully said looking at the man.

"Yes, I'm him." Answered the man.

"But we were told you looked like this." Mulder said as he pulled out the profile Michelle had on Tom Lively.

The man took the profile and looked at it. "This is my profile, but as you can see, that is not my picture." Tom said as he handed the fold back to Mulder. "Where did you get your information?"

"From an other agent." Mulder answered.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Tom asked.

"No, thank you. Sorry about the inconvenience." Scully said and then Tom left. "So, now what?"

"Something is going on here, Scully. That was not Tom Lively." Mulder said pointing the file in the direction Tom Lively left.

"Mulder, he was wearing an ID tag. The picture matched." Scully was saying when Michelle came running into the room.

"I just heard a nurse say that Tom Lively was in a car wreak, but they can't find his body." She said.

"But we just talked to him." Scully said with a look of shock on her face.

"I knew something was going on," Mulder said.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the wreak site. The front end of a blue '97' Skylark was wrapped around a telephone pole. If the car was really blue, it was hard for any body to tell. The car was burned. Mulder and Scully walked over to talk to the police Officer-in-charge. Michelle walked over to the car. Even thou the smell of smoke was still strong, the fire had been put out about an hour ago.

Scully looked over at Michelle and saw her reach in the car. Scully left Mulder to talk to the Officer himself, and walk over to Michelle.

"Michelle, what are you doing?" Scully asked and Michelle jumped.

"Look at this, the car burned, right. Look at the seat, it's burned, but it looks like something eat right threw it." Michelle told Scully. Scully took a closer look. Michelle was right, it did look like the seat had been eat threw by something. Mulder and the Officer-in-charge were now standing by the car.

"Has anybody took simples from the car?" Scully asked.

"Yes," answered the Officer.

"Do you know if a simple was taking from the car seat?"

"Yes, a green acid was found."

"Can we get a simple of it?" Mulder asked.

"Yes," the Officer answered Mulder.

**J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building,**

**5:00 p.m.**

Scully was sitting at her desk waiting for Mulder and Michelle to get back. The test results on the green acid just came back. Just than Michelle came threw the door.

"Where's Mulder?" She asked out of breath.

"Right here," Mulder said walking in right behind Michelle.

"Is something wrong?" Scully asked standing up.

"I ran all the names threw the computer again. Four of the other man had been kill since last night. What's going on? And what was that green acid?" Michelle asked. Scully could see how upset Michelle was. This being her first really case and it looked like it was not going to end well.

"The green acid, believe it or not, is blood." Mulder said walking over to his desk and putting a folder down.

"Blood? How can it be blood?" Michelle asked looking at Mulder like he was crazy.

"It's blood of clones. Alien-human hybrid clones." Mulder answered.

"This is crazy, alien-human hybrid clones? Scully, tell me you don't believe this." Michelle said looking at Scully for some understanding.

"They are clones, Mulder and I have encounter them before. The test came back on the simple we got and it's the same. Alien-human hybrids, no. I don't think so." Scully told Michelle as she handed the test result to her. Michelle looked at the paper for along time.

"You said five are dead now. Where are the last three?" Mulder asked trying to get Michelle to think about the case again.

"Uh, Florida, North Caroline, and Indiana." Michelle said looking at Mulder. She still had a look of shock on her face.

"Where to first?" Mulder asked.

**Pollyville, North Caroline**

**9:38 P.M.**

When they arrived in Raleigh, a storm was starting to form. Making it impossible to interview anybody. Mulder rented a car and drove slowly to the motel they was staying at.

When they finally made it to the motel, Mulder ran in and got the keys to their rooms. Scully and Michelle would be stay in the same room. Mulder's room adjoined to Scully's and Michelle's.

Mulder went to his room to shower and go to bed, even thou Scully knew Mulder would be up most of the night because of the thunder and lighten. Michelle was sitting on her bed looking over the file when Scully decided to go the bed herself. Scully asked Michelle if she wanted to take her shower first.

"No, you go head. I'll take one the morning." Michelle as she looked up from the files "Dana, are you feeling O.K.?" Michelle asked standing up.

"Yeah, I'm just a little wore out, that's all." Scully said sitting down.

"You sure, you look very pale? Should I get Mulder?" Michelle asked.

"No! No. Don't get Mulder. I'm fine, I'll take my shower then go to bed. I'll be fine." Scully said as she stood up.

Michelle look at Scully for awhile then shook her head. "O.K.," she said as she sat back down on her bed.

Scully's took her shower and when she finished drying her hair, she found Michelle had fallen asleep while look at the file. Scully picked up the file and then pulled the covers over Michelle.

**February 19,**

**7:45 A.M.**

The next morning when Mulder woke up, he dressed and than knock on the girls' door. There was no answer so he slowly opened the door. Michelle bed was empty, but there was a note on her pillow saying she when for her morning run.

Mulder walked over to Scully's bed to wake her when he saw blood on her pillow.

"Scully, wake up." Mulder said as he shook her.

"Mm, what Mulder." Scully said with her eyes half open.

"Your nose is bleeding." Mulder said bending his knees to look at Scully.

"What!" Scully said as she reached her hand up to her nose. She looked at the blood and ran to the bathroom.

Scully look in the mirror and saw just a little blood under her nose. It was already drying. She took a washcloth and whipped it off. When she was done, Scully washed the washcloth out and stood by the door. She knew Mulder was standing on the other side, waiting for her to come out. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Mulder turned when he heard the door open. Scully look at him like she was guilty, and that made him feel guilty. "Scully, tell me the truth. Is your cancer back?" Mulder asked stepping close to Scully. Mulder saw the tears building up in Scully's eyes. Scully looked down and walked away. Mulder walked over to Scully, her back was to him. "Dana?" He whispered as he put one hand on Scully's shoulder.

Scully turned around to look at Mulder. The tears were running down Scully's cheek. "The doctors don't know. All the symptoms are saying the cancer is back, but he can't find nothing." Scully said, trying to keep it together. Mulder put his right hand on the side of Scully's face, and she closed her eyes. Then she felt Mulder step even closer to her and whipped his arms around her. His arms felt warm around her, she hugged Mulder back.

Then Mulder kissed the top of Scully's head. "Why didn't you tell me? Why were you trying to hide it from me?" Mulder asked as he released his hold on Scully, but kept his hands on her shoulder.

"I didn't what you to worry, and I didn't want you to blame yourself." Scully said as she stepped away and sat down on her bed.

"Scully, I worry about you all the time." Mulder said just standing there. Neither one said anything after that. Mulder closed his eyes and yelled as loud as he could in his head. 'Dana, I love you. Don't you see that? Don't you know that's why I worry about you so much?' Mulder thought as he turned his back to Scully.

"Mulder, I know," Scully said looking down. Then she thought about what her Mother said. 'He loves you, he can't help worry about you.' Scully looked back up and saw Mulder was standing with his back toward her. "Mulder, but why do you worry about me as much as you do?" Scully asked and she saw Mulder's head move up. Slowly, he turned to look at her. He started to say something when the door open. It was Michelle coming back from her morning run.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt… Dana, are you O.K.? Is something wrong?" Michelle asked. She threw her towel down on her bed and sat down by Scully.

"I… mm. I'm fine," Scully said. She looked at her hands for along time. "A couple of years ago, I had cancer. A nasal-pharyngeal tumor. By a miracle, it went into remission." Scully reached her right hand up to the back of her neck. "But it looks like the cancer is back."

"Was that what your doctor's appointment was the other day?" Michelle asked looking at Scully with concern in her eyes.

"Yes, they ran the test, but my doctor was called out on an emergency. He also wanted to let a colleague look at the test results. I'm waiting to hear from them." Scully answered Michelle, but was looking at Mulder. Mulder had his hand on his side and looking down at the floor. Than he turned around and walked out the door.

Michelle looked at the door then looked at Scully. "Is there something going on between you two?" She asked.

"No, we're just partners. Friends. His the best friend I have." Scully said as she whipped her eyes.

"And he mad because you didn't tell him about the cancer." Michelle said.

"Yeah," Scully said. She stood up and opened up her suitcase.

Michelle didn't ask Scully any more question. Michelle took a shower and dressed. After she got everything together, they meet Mulder at the car. Their next stop, the Pollyville Day-Care.

**Pollyville Day-Care,**

**9:00 A.M.**

The drive to the day-care was a quiet one, Mulder never once looked at Scully. Michelle knew Scully said they were just friends, but she knew they are more then that. They might not be in love, but they do love each other. They are family.

When they arrived at the day-care, some of the kids where outside playing. Mulder, Scully, and Michelle got out of the car and walked up the walk-way.

"May I help you?" A lady with long blonde hair asked.

"Yes, I'm Special Agent Mulder, and this is Agent Scully and Agent Lawrence. We would like to speak with one of your employees, Robert Kelly." Mulder said. He pulled out his ID and showed it to the lady. Scully and Michelle did the same, than they put their IDs up.

"Why? Has Robbie done something I should know about?" The lady asked.

"No, it's just a routine background check." Michelle answered.

"He's inside with the four and five years old." The lady said. Mulder, Scully, and Michelle went inside and found Kelly in the art room. He was talking to a little girl with brown hair, with a red tint to it. When he looked up and saw Michelle, he was shocked.

"Mickey, what are you doing here?" He asked standing up.

"I've been looking for her." Michelle said walking over to him.

"When you left, you lost your position over her and all the others." Kelly said as he picked up the little girl.

"What's going on here?" Scully asked.

Michelle stepped back and Mulder and Scully got a good look at the girl. "I'm sorry, Dana, I didn't mean to hurt you." Michelle said.

"Emily," Scully whispered.

"And why did you bring them here? Are you trying to get us killed?" Kelly said in a loud voice. The girl looked at Scully.

"No, I'm trying to save Melody's live." Michelle said and they she pulled out a syringe and stuck Melody with it.

"Ouch," the girl cried.

"What are you doing?" Kelly yelled as he pulled Melody away. Mulder pulled the syringe out of Michelle's hand.

"What was in that?" Scully asked, trying to get herself together.

"What was in that will make Melody a normal little girl. So she will not have to go threw all those test like I did." Michelle said as her eyes started to water.

"You're a clone to." Mulder said.

"Yes, I'm a clone of Dana." Michelle said looking at Scully. "I'm the only clone of you."

"What?" Said Scully.

"How?" Asked Mulder.

"I was a new project, they wanted to see how fast they could age a clone. I was the only one to live." Michelle answered. "I knew that if I found Melody, and if my plan didn't work, you two would protect her."

Just that, Melody went limp in Kelly's arms. "Melody, Michelle, what have you done to her." Kelly said as he put the girl on the floor. Scully felt for a pulse, she didn't feel any. Than she started CPR. On the second try, Melody started breathing and crying.

"Robbie, I want my Mommy," She cried. Kelly picked Melody up and rocked her. Than at the same time Kelly and Michelle looked out the window.

"Dana, take Melody and get out of here." Michelle said as she took Melody from Kelly and handed her to Scully. Mulder and Scully just looked at her. "Get out of here." Michelle yelled. Than she turned in to Scully and ran out the door. Kelly was right behind her.

"Scully, take Melody to the car." Mulder said and than he took off after Michelle and Kelly. When Mulder ran outside, he saw Kelly and Michelle running up the street. As he ran after them, Mulder saw someone else running after they. The Bounty Hunter. They ran into an empty warehouse. When Mulder ran inside, he heard Michelle yell in Scully's voice. He ran up the stairs and found Kelly laying on the ground. His body already melting into the green acid.

Mulder eyes started to burn, he turned the other way and ran down the hallway. He heard noise behind one door and tried to open it. It was locked. Mulder looked inside threw the window in the door and watched the Bounty Hunter stab Michelle in the back of the neck.

"No," Mulder yelled and Michelle fell to the ground. It took Mulder about a minute to pull himself together. Michelle was still in the form of Scully as he watched her turn into the green acid.

When Mulder came back to the day-care, Melody's parents had arrived. Scully stepped away from them and walked over the Mulder.

"Mulder, where is Michelle?" Scully asked.

"She dead." Mulder looked at Scully. "I watch her dead looking like you." Mulder place his hands on the side of Scully's face. "And I never want to see that again." Mulder said looking Scully straight in the eyes.

Back at the motel, as Scully got hers and Michelle's thing together, she found a letter address to her from Michelle.

Dear Dana,

If you are reading this letter than that means what I feared happen. I am, or was a clone of you. They started a new project, seeing how fast they could age a clone and it would still live. I was the only one to make it.

I was give a position over the babies. I made up the fake backgrounds for when the babies were adopted. But I didn't like the whole thing.

I was there when Emily died. I watched you hold her in your arms. It was then that I couldn't do it any more. I left the program. I made up a fake pasted for myself, and than enroll at Quantico. I knew I couldn't save all the kids, but I knew, I wanted to save, no, I had to save Melody.

It took me almost two years to find the formula that would change Melody system to that of a normal human. She will be able to live a normal life with out any usual sickness. I just hope I made it to her in time.

After two years, I didn't know where Melody was, that is one reason I asked for yours and Mulder's help. The second was, if we found Melody, I knew I couldn't protect her, but you could. I didn't want any thing to happen to Robert either. So, I was going to be the target.

I just hope Melody is save and that you will forgive me. Thank you for you help.

Michelle.

**J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building,**

**February 21, 12:30 P.M.**

Assistant Director Skinner shook his head as he read over Mulder's report. Than he put it down and looked at Mulder. "You telling me that Agent Lawrence was a clone of Agent Scully?"

"Yes, sir," answered Mulder.

"Do you have anything to back up what you are saying?" Skinner asked as he leaned forward.

"No one can find anything on Agent Lawrence before she enrolled at Quantico. And there is no body, no, we have nothing." Mulder answered Skinner.

"What about the girl, Melody?" Skinner asked leaning back.

"Melody was suffering from a rare type of autoimmune hemolytic anima. The same as Emily Sims. But as of Thursday, the doctors cannot find a trace of it in her system. Melody is adopted, but her parents would not let us run a DNA test." Scully said in a flat voice.

"But the girl is fine?" Skinner asked.

"Yes," Mulder answered.

**February 23,**

**Scully's apartment.**

**6:45 P.M.**

Scully was sitting on the couch watching TV when there was a knock at her door. Scully looked threw the peephole and saw Mulder standing outside her door.

"Mulder, what are you doing here?" Scully asked as she opened the door.

"Happy Birthday, Scully." Mulder said as he walked in. Scully shut the door and smiled.

"You came over just to wish me a happy birthday. You could have told me that at work, or over the phone." Scully said as they walked over to the couch. She turned the TV off.

"Hey, I could have, but if I called I couldn't give you this. And if I gave it to you at work, well you know, people would talk." Mulder said. They sat down and Mulder handed Scully the ring box.

Scully looked at Mulder than the box. When she opened it, it was a ring with an amethyst stone in it. "Mulder, I can't accept this."

"Why not," Mulder said looking at Scully.

"Because, it's to much." Scully said as held the box out to Mulder.

"Dana, you're my best friend. The only family I have left. I got this for you because I want you to know how much you mean to me. This ring is a symbol of our friendship. Please, I want you to have it." Mulder said as he took Scully's hands in his.

Scully look at Mulder and a tear ran down her cheek. She whipped it away. "Thank you, and I have something for you." Scully said as she put the ring box down on the coffee table.

"It's you birthday, not mine." Mulder said.

Scully sat back down on the couch. "Mulder, no, my doctor called today." Scully said and she saw Mulder tense up.

"What did he say?" Mulder asked with a catch in his voice.

Scully smiled and said, "My cancer is not back. I have an sinuses infection and an infection in my inter ear . That's why my nose was bleeding and I was getting dizzy."

"Oh, Scully, I thought I was going to lose you this time." Mulder said as he reached over and took Scully in his arms.

"You can't get rid of me that easy." Scully said as she hugged Mulder back. He held her for about a minute longer and that let go.

"I guess I'll go and let you get back to what you were doing." Mulder said as he stood up. Scully walked Mulder to the door. He started to walk away when Scully said his name. "Yeah." Mulder said as he turned to look at her.

Scully stood up on her tip toes and kissed Mulder on the check. "Thank you for the ring, and being my friend." Scully said smiling.

"Any time," Mulder said in a low voice. Scully shut the door and as Mulder walked away, he could still feel Scully's lips on his cheek.


End file.
